Hetalia Christmas Party!
by ChiakiAsuka
Summary: This year, it's the turn of the Nordics to host the anual World Christmas Party. Of course, as everything involving the nations (and the summaries written by Chiaki), the party doesn't go as expected. Join the nations in their crazy party and find up if a miracle happens and they all get out alive. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Chiaki: Hiyaa~ **

**England: USE PROPER ENGLISH!**

**Chiaki: I-I mean... Hello. *Mutters: You tsundere idiot* I am back with a Christmas story, it will be divided in two chapters, maybe three. Oh, I brought England with me to do the disclaimer if you didn't notice him**

**England: Chiaki does not own Hetalia, Himaruya Hidekaz does. She doesn't own Christmas either, but she wishes to own both.**

**Chiaki: Yep.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the World Meeting. Italy was making pasta without a kitchen because kitchens are for noobs. America ran into the meeting with a Superman costume and tried to fly, he failed miserably and broke his leg. Oh well, at least nations heal quickly. Both Switzerland and England were threatening to murder France with Liechtenstein quietly looking and wondering about what England's insults meant. Prussia annoying Austria while Hungary glared at him, gripping her frying pan yet silently imagining about making an USUK doujinshi. Japan sitting in a corner playing Pokémon, Romano being a tsundere around Spain, China hugging his (Her?) Hello Kitty while Russia was running from his younger sister, Greece summoning cats to attack Turkey, everyone else simply fighting and Germany about to explode. You know, the habitual stuff.

"My wife wants to talk," Sweden announced and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn at Finland, who waved and smiled.

"Tonight we, the nordics are doing a Christmas party," Finland said, smiling. Some nations, including Italy, Prussia, America and Sealand (who was later kicked out of the Meeting Room by England) cheered. "It will be right here, at 6:00 pm." he announced, then shot a sideways glare at Prussia, not without a smile. "Since we had a lot of complaints last time, I'm going to ask you to not put beer in the punch like last year, the micronations are going too," he said, then gave another sideways glare to France. "I'm also going to ask you to come fully dressed," he then gave a sideways glance to Switzerland, "I'm also going to ask you all not to shoot the nations who don't obey the rules, Sweden is in charge of them, thank you."

Before anyone could protest, Sweden picked Finland up (because walking isn't cool enough for Santa) and left the room. Norway, Iceland and Denmark going after them.

All of the other nations then left, leaving Italy and Germany inside. "The meeting... Didn't even end," Germany muttered, "Vee~ Have some pasta!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Poland's hotel room, Poland was trying on dresses while poor Lithuania had to tell him that they all looked nice on him.

"This party is going to be like, totally fabulous," Poland said, "especially now that I don't need to be afraid of Switzy shooting me for bringing a pony inside~"

"I guess..." Lithuania muttered, "oh, I have a dress you'll probably love! Want to-?"

"NO!" Lithuania yelled, "I-I mean, no thanks," he said.

"You didn't like, even let me finish..."

* * *

And meanwhile, in Japan's hotel room, he was peacefully smashing his laptop's keyboard when America broke in, literally, he broke the door.

"Yo dude! Whassup!?" America yelled, not even noticing the poor, broken door. Somewhere in the world an englishman yelled "Use proper English!"

"Hello, America-san," Japan greeted, getting up from his seat and bowing.

"You're not planning to put us in a videogame again, are you?" America asked.

"N-No..." Japan said, silently closing the tab where he had the RPG he was planning to put them in.

"Good, 'cause the last time that virus version of you creeped me out,"* America let out a sigh of relief. 'I got an antivirus this time, don't worry..." The asian muttered.

"What?" America tilted his head.

"Nothing..."

"Anyways dude, are ya goin' to the party?" America asked, Japan nodded, the nation knew it was pointless to say no because the american would either convince him to come or drag him into the party, last year he did both of them, it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own hotel room. Germany sighed, he had a bad feeling about this party.

The "Fusosososo~", "Kesesese~" and "Onhonhonhon~" that could be heard from his brother's room added to his Top 10 reasons to feel uneasy.

"Vee~ Why are you sad, Germany?"

"Ten reasons, Italy, ten reasons.

* * *

**Chiaki: On the next chapter: Christmas Special - Part 2. Will the party go well? Will everyone survive? **

**England: We all know the answer for both questions is no.**

**Chiaki: England has a point. *Shrug* Oh, I also want to tell you all I am planning to write a new serie of Hetalia one-shots, unlike this one, it will be anything but funny, unless you like laughing at my bad writing skills or dead nations.**

***America is talking about RomaHeta.**


End file.
